fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Drops
Summary The "'Monster Drops" '''category is one of the four main categories of the Itempedia that is widely used by the community of the Frontier in order to fulfill multiple goals, the other categories being Harvestables, Fishes, and Feathers. The major goals include the following: * To continue the flow of the player's progression throughout their adventures * To gather up gold (currency) in order to obtain other game features that are not given at the beginning * To fulfill one of the four time-consuming tasks in order to complete the Collectus & The Itempedia Quests. Basics of Monster Hunting In the Frontier, it is notably known to be filled with strange, nightmarish, and fascinating creatures that roam the wilds of the Frontier, as well as in different realms and other distant eventually get rid the Frontier's world from monsters that terrorize the inhabitants in the lands. In order for the player to get rid of these monsters, the player must have a weapon, whether it is a melee weapon, ranged weapon, or a magic weapon. All of which have different t lands that have not been discovered yet. Players act as the adventurers, the heroes who will advantages and disadvantages while fending against mobs, and as such, the players must think before they act in order to gain the satisfied results. List of Known Monster Drops Itempedia The first chart will show you the list of monster drops that appear on the Itempedia. These will not include any other monster drops that are categorized under different categories or isn't displayed in the Itempedia. |12 HP Regain |222 |- | |Grey Rabbit Pelt |"A pelt from a wild grey rabbit." | | |400 |- | |Mole Spore Pelt |"This pelt of plants and fungus can only be found growing on certain species of moles. The moles are able to use the toxic spores in the pelt as a way to ward off foes." | | |450 |- | |Red Pincers |"These things are sharp. Look out!" | | |500 |- | |Scraps |"A heap of heavy metal scraps." | | |500 |- | |Croc Rags |"The outfit worn by crocodile people. It would need to be modified to fit a person." | | |875 |- | |Dull Frog Crystals |"These large frog crystals glow with a dull blue light and are cold to the touch." | | |1,000 |- | |Ratdog Tooth |"The unkempt tooth of a Ratdog. Despite their rat-like appearance, Ratdogs are neither rat nor dog. So what are they?" | | |1,000 |- | |Straw Trinket |"A small trinket crudely crafted of straw and twine. It seems to have no apparent purpose." | | |1,000 |- | |Bear Claw |"A razor-sharp bear claw." | | |1,400 |- | |Ogre Bone |"Ogres may not seem too smart, but they have very strong bones." | | |2,000 |- | |Red Ant Eyes |"The eyes of the ant are solid and shiny as if they were gemstones." | | |2,000 |- | |Troll Tooth |"The troll is a very close relative to the ogre, although the two species often do not get along." | | |2,100 |- | |Wolf Fur |"The fur of a wolf. A good way to keep warm in the cold of the mountains a wolf usually roams." | | |2,200 |- | |Ghostly Remains |"The remains of a horrid ghost." | | |2,500 |- | |Water Gem |"An elemental gem of water." | | |2,600 |- | |Darkroot |"A gloomy looking root of some unknown plant. While Darkroot can be found all over the Frontier, the plant this root feeds is unseen." | |25 HP Regain |2,800 |- | |Toy Blocks |"A set of plastic multi-color toy blocks." | | |2,800 |- | |Lantern Mechanism |"A bundle of cogs and strange mechanisms. Even something as typical and modest as a lantern can be twisted into something dangerous by the Frontier's magic." | | |2,800 |- | |Beach Blocks |"A set of faded multi-colored plastic blocks that appear to have been left out in the sun for too long." | | |2,900 |- | |Deer Pelt |"A deer's pelt." | | |3,000 |- | |Treasure Rags |"A pile of pirate treasure. Even the rags of greedy pirates can catch a high price." | | |3,100 |- | |Odd Stick |"An odd stick with minor magic properties. These are often picked and collected by small creatures of the forest." | | |3,100 |- | |Hammer Scraps |"Scraps of tough metal armor from a Hammer Knight." | | |3,200 |- | |Evil Nose |"The spooky nose of the Whisperer. Nothing important or good is ever said in mumbled whispers." | | |3,500 |- | |Radiant Sapling |"A small golden sapling with a lively glow. It appears to grow even without the presence of soil and water." | | |3,500 |- | |Perplexed Shellmouth |"A Shellmouth without a body. With a furled brow it contemplates its situation." | | |3,500 |- | |Mandibles |"A set of insect-like mandibles. Sharp chompers this large must have come from a real monster." | | |3,900 |- | |Leafy Mandibles |"A pair of leaf covered insect-like mandibles." | | |3,900 |- | |Whapper Board |"An ancient board that is said to be used for travel between dimensions." | | |4,000 |- | |Ancient Seal |"A wood and stone seal with an odd engraving. It appears to be quite old, yet the symbol is intact." | | |4,000 |- | |Magma Brain Chunks |"An odd firey chunk of some strange stone-like substance. This surely isn't from anything human." | | |4,000 |- | |Fantastic Seal |"A wood and gold seal with a fantastic engraving. It appears to be quite old, and yet the symbol is intact." | | |4,200 |- | |Mud Gem |"A powerful gem, it seeps energy from the earth itself." | | |4,200 |- | |Ghostly Chunk |"A ghostly chunk of corrupted essence." | | |4,400 |- | |Doll Eyes |"A pair of wooden toy eyes. These plain eyes seem to have lost any energy they once had." | | |4,500 |- | |Alien Trinket |"This strange trinket emits a soft green light. Its purpose is unknown." | | |4,500 |- | |Munsk Chompers |"The boney chompers of the Munsk. A strange creature of the pits, the Munsk is not to be underestimated." | | |4,700 |- | |Pack of Gum |"A pack of delicious sugar-free bubble gum." | |99 HP Regain |5,000 |- | |Trash Friend |"Oh, not a rare find at all; but something nonetheless." | | |5,000 |- | |Antlers |"A jolly pair of deer antlers." | |+10 Melee Damage |5,000 |- | |Jester Mechanism |"A strange and complex mechanism that gives life to the jester, it appears to never stop spinning." | | |5,000 |- | |Genie's Rings |"The large and mysterious rings of the primeval genie. While the rings are seemingly made of gold, they are weightless." | | |6,000 |- | |Ice Shards |"A cluster of magical ice. Even tossing these shards in a fire won't cause them to melt." | | |6,500 |- | |Ogre Pauldrons |"These hardened bronze pauldrons are extremely heavy. They are worn by only the toughest ogres." | | |6,500 |- | |Eye of Monstrosity |"Gazing into the eye of monstrosity is said to grant great and powerful knowledge of events future and past." | | |6,500 |- | |Dragon Dice |"A pair of simple Dragon Dice. Even dragons can be warped by the Frontier, but these dice seem untouched in their plain state." | | |8,000 |- | |Giant Mushroom Stump |"Not an ordinary mushroom in any sense. This huge warped mushroom didn't seem too happy to be plucked." | | |8,500 |- | |Nightmare Staff |"An odd stick formed with nightmarish energy. Only those who fight monsters of the night can overcome the fear of said monsters." | | |9,000 |- | |Golem Core |"The Golem's core, an ever-burning ball of condensed energy that grants the Golem life." | | |9,200 |- | |Ratboy Secrets |"A set of documents containing classified information regarding the ratboy and his deeds." | | |10,000 |- | |Ghost Mask |"Boo!" | |+5 Armor |10,000 |- | |Dark Ghost Mask |"Boo!" | |+10 Armor |15,000 |- | |Claw of the Tall Bear |"The sharp and powerful claw of the tall bear. While the existence of the tall bear is known by many local people, its purpose remains a mystery." | | |17,000 |- | |Giant's Bone |"Said by many to be extinct, this large giant's bone proves otherwise. Or does it?" | | |20,000 |- | |Ring of the Five Knights |"Long ago the ancient knights of the Frontier cast aside one of their own to form this ring. It seems fused with the mysterious energy of the First Knight." | |+4 Armor |20,000 |- | |Bag of Gems |"A large bag containing only the most precious gems and jewels." | | |25,000 |- | |Thinker's Box |"A dangerous cube from a land of riddles and corruption." | | |25,000 |- | |Spinner Rattle |"To spin and to spin and to spin and to spin! The spinning just never ends!" | | |35,000 |- | |Nightmare Clock |"What a creepy, horrid looking clock. It ticks on silently. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Beware the looming hare." | | |40,000 |- | |Magma Brain Core |"The last remains of a celestial monster. Those who face great monsters and defeat them should leave their lairs with haste. Even when absent in physical form, the immortal power of the Magma Brain lingers in the deep, and will soon rise once more." | | |50,000 |- | |Esteemed Heirloom |"An ancient chunk of gold. Long ago these tokens were passed from family to family, its purpose is long forgotten." | | |50,000 |- | |Far North Mask |"A mask from a cold land of savages." | |+80 Magic Damage |155,000 |- | |Site Exposed |"This sinister creature seems defeated. A parasite born in foreign water, now hostless." | | |250,000 |- | |Frontier Stone |"A strange lost relic. The power this stone seals away is unimaginable." | | |250,000 |- | |Traveling Human Element |"The traveling man leans with intent." | | |1,010,101 |} Other Monster Drops This section will show you the list of monster drops that don't appear on the Itempedia. These could range from other monster drops, consumables, armors, equipment, or other items that may be placed in other sections of the Itempedia. * Note #1: Please comment on the article if a drop is missing its selling price. * Note #2: The 'Details' is ordered from preview of an item, then the item's name, and finally, its selling price. |- |Ancient Golden Knight | |- |Ancient Iron Knight | |- |Ancient Onyx Knight | |- |Ancient Titanium Knight | |- |Apple Bat | |- |Bandit | |- |Black Ant | |- |Black Bear | |- |Blackrock Giant | |- |Blackrock Wolf | |- |Blue Lantern | |- |Blueman | |- |Blue Pirate | |- |Brown Bear | |- |Cellery | |- |Coral Giant | |- |Corrupted Wizard | |- |Dark Ghost | |- |Deer | |- |Doll | |- |Dull Frog | |- |Esteemed Gumbo | |- |Eyeball Alien | |- |Eyeball Pete | |- |Fantastic Dragon | |- |Forest Guardian | |- |Forest Troll | |- |Forest Walker | |- |Ghost | |- |Golden Spore Mole | |- | Golem | |- |Grey Rabbit | |- |Green Ghost | |- |Hammer Knight | |- |Ice Knight | |- |Inspector | |- |Jester | |- |Lava Munsk | |- |Magma Bat | |- |Magma Brain | |- |Magma Knight | |- |Monstrosity | |- |Mud Genie | |- |Munsk | |- |Mushroom Head | |- |Ogre | |- |Otherworldly Dollhunter | |- | Otherworldly Knight | |- |Parasite | |- |Pine Giant | |- |Primeval Genie | |- |Purple Ogre | |- |Pygmy Dragon | |- |Rat Boy | |- |Rat Dog | |- |Red Ant | |- |Red Croc Man | |- |Red Lantern | |- |Red Ogre | |- |Red Pirate | |- |Robo-Hopper | |- |Scarecrow | |- |Shellmouth | |- |Spore Mole | |- |Tall Bear | |- |Toad | |- |Toyblock Spitter | |- |Two-Eyed Monstrosity | |- |Walker | |- |Whapper | |- |Whisperer | |- |Yellowman | |- |Yellow Pirate | |} List of Purchasable Monster Drops The third chart will show you the list of monster drops that can be purchased by vendors with various costs. It mainly ranges items that can be found in the Monster Drops section of the Itempedia. |- | |Far North Mask |"A mask from a cold land of savages." |2,235,000 | |- | |Spinner Rattle |"To spin and to spin and to spin and to spin! The spinning just never ends!" |288,000 | |- | |Straw Trinket |"A small trinket crudely crafted of straw and twine. It seems to have no apparent purpose." |23,000 | |- | |Thinker's Box |"A dangerous cube from a land of riddles and corruption." |175,000 | |- | |Trash Friend |"Oh, not a rare find at all; but something nonetheless." |66,000 | |- | |Traveling Human Element |"The traveling man leans with intent." |5,000,000 5,500,000 | |} ''NOTE: Please help improve this page by commenting missing information, items, and images. Category:Items